howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / How to Train Your Dragon
Screenshots Astrid's_intro.png Dragon trainers.jpg Who invited him.jpg Jaw strength 8.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h47m16s812.png So just you and me huh.jpg After the first class.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h01m17s463.png Why don't you.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h02m23s019.png Watchtower_fire.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h15m36s840.png Noticing_Hiccup_left.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h24m44s351.png Wait!.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h25m39s640.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h27m33s311.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h33m15s268.png|"You're acting weird... Well, weirder" Stay out of my way.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h54m15s514.png About_to_have_a_tantrum.jpg About_to_have_a_tantrum_2.png I am so-.jpg Astrid_in_the_Cove.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h56m49s952.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h58m24s178.png Astrid hanging from a tree.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h58m55s470.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h59m09s125.png Down, gently.jpg Just get me off this thing.jpg Astrid putting her arm through the clouds.jpg Astrid leaning back and running her hands through the clouds.jpg Astrid impressed by the view.jpg Astrid continuing to be impressed by the sights.jpg Astrid and Hiccup with the Aurora Borealis behind them.jpg Astrid and Hiccup with a view of Berk.jpg Astrid amazed at the view.jpg Astrid having just rested her chin on Hiccup's shoulder.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-20h53m41s210.png This is pretty cool.jpg It's amazing.jpg Your final exam is tomorrow.jpg Kill a dragon.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6670.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h05m03s893.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h05m23s270.png How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6720.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h06m39s992.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h06m50s435.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h07m13s532.png They'll kill Toothless.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h08m31s864.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h08m46s370.png Astrid pushing her hair back.jpg The kiss.jpg That's for everything else 2.jpg Astrid approaching Hiccup before his final exam.jpg Be careful with that dragon.jpg If something goes wrong.jpg I will.jpg Hiccup starts heading into the ring.jpg Astrid seeing what Hiccup is doing.jpg Astrid having seen Hiccup toss his helmet aside.jpg Astrid yelling Hiccup's name.jpg Astrid holding Hiccup back.jpg After the ships have left.jpg Looking out over the water.jpg You must feel horrible.jpg Your best friend.jpg Why didn't you.jpg I don't know HTTYD.jpg I couldn't.jpg I want to remember what you say.jpg I was a coward.jpg A break in the conversation.jpg First to ride one though.jpg I bet he.jpg That's more like it.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h40m02s780.png PullingRuffaway.jpg Hiccup and Astrid.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h40m27s139.png The teens seeing Hiccup bring the monstorous nightmare out.jpg Hiccup, Astrid and friends riding dragons.jpg Fishlegs at the end of his breakdown of the red death.jpg Hang in his blind spot.jpg Make it mad.jpg Hiccup and Astrid searching for Toothless.jpg Astrid hanging upside down.jpg Astrid seeing Hiccup fly into battle.jpg Astrid says go to Hiccup.jpg Astrid after saying go to Hiccup.jpg Astrid at seeing what is going on.jpg Astrid upon thinking Hiccup is dead.jpg Worried about Hiccup.jpg Astrid starting to cry when she thinks Hiccup is dead.jpg Astrid overjoyed at hearing that Hiccup is alive.jpg Astrid going in for the kiss.jpg Astrid going in for the kiss 2.jpg The first kiss.jpg Kiss1.jpg I could get use to it.jpg Astrid smiling at Hiccup HTTYD.jpg Welcome home.jpg Astrid and Hiccup having seen Toothless coming to Hiccup.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on their dragons.jpg Astrid and Hiccup on their dragons 2.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-3074.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-4728.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-4727.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-4726.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-3175.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-3172.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-3144.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-3139.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-3122.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9050.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9049.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9036.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9034.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9033.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9032.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9031.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9000.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8999.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8998.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-8997.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9149.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9137.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9136.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9135.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9134.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9130.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9129.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9082.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9081.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9080.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9079.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9078.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9077.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9076.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9053.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9052.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9051.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10512.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10547.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6769.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10017.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10016.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9477.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9475.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9474.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9473.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9463.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9462.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9461.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9460.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9459.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9457.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9455.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9454.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9453.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9452.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9451.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9450.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9428.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9427.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9426.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-9425.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10533.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10530.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10529.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10528.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10527.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10525.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10524.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10523.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10520.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10519.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10514.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10513.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10511.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10510.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10509.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10508.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10499.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10498.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10497.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10496.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10495.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10473.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10472.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10471.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10546.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10545.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10544.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10543.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10542.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10541.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10540.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10536.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-10535.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6924.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6923.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6908.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6907.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6906.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6902.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6901.jpg How-to-train-disneyscreencaps.com-6900.jpg Animated Images Astrid punches Hiccup httyd1.gif First Hiccstrid Kiss HTTYD1.gif How to Train Your Dragon Astrid Hofferson / How to Train Your Dragon Astrid Hofferson / How to Train Your Dragon